One love
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Mis sentimientos eran algo confusos al principio ya que nunca antes me había enamorado, sabía que ella me agradaba, pero no sabía que en realidad me gustaba...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Omega NO me pertenecen :3**

* * *

><p>Es algo curioso, últimamente hay algo que me molesta, siento que algo me falta...me siento...solo...<br>Hace algunos meses estuve con mis compañeros en Palestra y estando allí conocí a nuevas personas, tanto agradables como desagradables, pero bueno, eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que me importa es el hecho de que quería volver a ver a una persona que se volvió muy importante para mí. Recuerdo que mis sentimientos eran algo confusos al principio ya que nunca antes me había enamorado, sabía que ella me agradaba, pero no sabía que en realidad me gustaba. Gracias al tiempo que conviví con ella empecé a conocerla, nos volvimos amigos pero con cada momento que estaba a su lado mi sentimiento crecía sin que yo me diera cuenta.  
>Sin embargo en determinado momento supe que lo que sentía era amor y por no querer arriesgarme ni nada por el estilo preferí guardar silencio, pero para mi mala suerte, durante un descuido mío, terminé diciéndole que me...que la quería más allá de un amor fraternal o de amigos, al momento se hizo un silencio incómodo, yo ya no sabía qué hacer para corregir lo dicho, iba a dar media vuelta e irme hasta que ella en voz apenas audible me dijo que yo también le gustaba...<br>Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Genbu me estaba hablando, intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras y me dijo que Kiki quería hablarme. Soltando un bufido acepté y bajamos a Aries.  
>Al llegar a la primera casa Harbinger, Paradox y Kiki mostraron sorpresa por verme ahí, no pensaron que cedería tan rápido, pero pasada su confusión inicial mostraron sonrisas cómplices, aparentemente se dieron cuenta del por qué no dude, Harbinger me palmeó la espalda...un poco más y terminaba en el suelo, Kiki hizo lo mismo que Harbinger, claro que de un modo más suave, por su lado Paradox se acercó a mí y me susurró algo que me sorprendió, inmediatamente voltee a ver a Kiki quien asentía mientras sonreía, nos llevaría de nuevo a Palestra. Era extraño verlo sonreír tanto aunque al mismo tiempo me agradaba, él era el único que sabía lo que pensaba realmente, sabía que yo quería volver a verla, porque...a final de cuentas, soy humano, tengo sentimientos y sí, estaba enamorado.<br>Por fin regresé...regresamos a Palestra, apenas y habíamos puesto pie en ella y Genbu se fue corriendo, Kiki y yo ladeamos la cabeza, admirando el rastro de polvo levantado que dejó. Sí sabíamos porque se fue así, estaba en la misma situación que yo, quizás debí seguir su ejemplo y correr como alma que lleva Hades, pero la verdad yo prefiero tomarme las cosas con más calma.  
>—Algo me dice que Genbu también tenía ganas de volver—Harbinger se cruza de brazos<br>—No sé qué te hizo pensar eso—Paradox le guiña—y bueno Fudo ¿cuál es tu plan?  
>—Primero encontrarla, después...ehmm no lo sé<br>—...brillante, ¿te ayudamos a buscarla?  
>—Gracias, pero no—sonrío levemente—ya la he encontrado muchas veces...incluso sin proponermelo, así que no creo tener problema<br>—De acuerdo—Kiki asiente—nosotros iremos a buscar a Athena y Seiya, te vemos luego—alejándose  
>—Bien, ahora...ahora...debo encontrarla—suspiro—aunque quizás deba esperar a que ella aparezca—sacudo mi cabeza—por supuesto que no, ya que, aquí voy.<br>Di un par de vueltas por el lugar, aparentemente en vano ya que no logré encontrarla, revisé cada rincón de Palestra y no hallé rastro alguno de ella. Consideré la posibilidad de que estuviera jugando conmigo y recordé que ya había "desaparecido" con anterioridad. Si era tal y como recordaba sólo debía poner más atención a mi alrededor y sabría dónde estaba, respiré profundo y empecé a contar en mi mente.  
>—Uno, dos, tres...—extendí mi brazo— cuatro...cinco...se...te atrapé—estaba en lo cierto, mi mano sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca. Odiaba la manera en que aparecía y desaparecía de repente.— Ya no huyas, ¿quieres?, no más "magia" por ahora<br>—De acuerdo, ya no huiré—resignada—tardaste más que la vez anterior  
>—Supongo que sí, pero el punto es que te hallé<br>—Claro, claro y dime ¿qué te trae por Palestra el día de hoy?, creí que ya no volverías  
>—Dar una explicación está de más, la razón es más que obvia<br>—¿Viniste para proteger a Athena de una amenaza inexistente?—enarco una ceja extrañado, no podía hablar en serio—jeje ok claro que sé la razón, sólo quería oírte decirlo  
>—Entonces si ya sabes no hay necesidad de decirlo<br>—Bah, cobarde—dándome la espalda  
>—hmm tal vez, pero es cierto, no veo la necesidad de decir algo que...—fui jalado de forma brusca y sentí una presión en los labios, sin embargo busqué alejarme rápidamente, estaba descolocado<br>—ehmm...lo siento, ¿te molestó?  
>—No...no para nada es sólo que...era yo quien robaba besos—sonrío de lado<br>—Ya veo, pero está bien invertir papeles a veces—abrazándome—me alegra verte otra vez, he estado muy ansiosa últimamente y...tu presencia me tranquiliza  
>—Ansiosa...¿por qué?<br>—No lo sé...  
>—Bien, supongo que...ahora puedes estar parcialmente tranquila—acaricio su cabello y quedamos en silencio un momento<br>—Fudo...te...amo...  
>—Yo también te amo a ti—le respondí con voz apenas audible. No era que no la quisiera, solamente que...nunca le había dicho eso a otra persona, era un poco extraño.<br>—Vamos a mi habitación, jugaremos un rato  
>—...ah...jugar...por supuesto—me jala de la mano<br>—¿Tiene algo de malo?  
>—Conociéndote...yo diría que...que quieres violarme<br>—Vaya  
>—Dime, si yo te dijera lo mismo ¿qué pensarías?<br>—Como tú eres más tranquilo yo pensaría que quieres jugar...ajedrez o algo así  
>—...no fue un buen ejemplo entonces<br>—No, lógicamente no—sonríe levemente—ya vamos  
>—Bien, ¿en qué consiste tu juego?<br>—En ver dónde terminamos...en el suelo o la cama  
>—Wow...tienes una manera tan...indirectamente directa de decir las cosas...—se ríe por lo bajo— está bien, pero ¿y tu hermana?<br>—Ella no está, estaremos solos un buen rato  
>—Me alegra oír eso, vamos<br>—Ja...¿seguro?  
>—Por supuesto—me acerco a ella y tomando su rostro en mis manos le doy un beso— Vamos a tu habitación.<br>Llegamos a la habitación y lo que sucedió fue, como ella dijo, ver donde caíamos primero, mientras entrabamos besándonos yo me encargue de ponerle el seguro a la puerta, lo siguiente en suceder fue Viri quitándome la ropa y yo la de ella, me frustré por tanta ropa que traía, por lo que terminé arrancándosela. Caímos en la cama y yo me posicione arriba suyo, la besaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me posicione en uno de sus senos y lo besé, escuchando como ella gemía y buscaba aferrarse a las blancas sabanas de la cama. Le lamia besaba y mordía suavemente su pezón, baje de su pecho con besos hasta su vientre en cual le erizó la piel al sentir un beso en esa zona, sonreí al percibir su reacción, subí a sus labios y los volví a besar mientras dirigía una de mis manos a su feminidad y empecé a acariciarla, un gran gemido salió de sus hermosos labios, nunca la había visto tan sumisa, me acomode y la mire, no me hizo falta preguntarle pues ella misma con su mirada me dijo que estaba segura, y de pronto se escucho un grito en la habitación mientras yo entraba en ella, mentirle y decirle que lo haría con cuidado no creo que fuera una opción en ese momento, debido al dolor provocado enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, ahogué un gemido de dolor y sé que cuando estaba adentro completamente no me moví para que ella se acostumbrara, cuando note que ya estaba mas relajada empecé los movimiento mas lentamente, poco a poco a cada movimiento Viri me pedía que siguiera que no parara, mis movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos y para darle mas placer coloque sus piernas en mis hombros para así poder llegar mas profundo en ella y sacarle gritos de placer, seguí con los movimientos, la escuche decir mi nombre con esa sensualidad en su voz que le pedí incontables veces que siguiera diciéndolo, escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios de tal manera me excitaba hasta que llegamos juntos al clímax.  
>Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado tapándonos con la manta, todo lo que se escuchaba ahora eran nuestras respiraciones agitadas, Viri soltó una pequeña risa y después un suspiro, buscó apegarse más a mi y empezó a acariciar mi rostro, sus caricias eran delicadas, sus dedos me recorrían suavemente, sonreí de lado y me acerqué para besar su frente. Pasados unos momentos dejó de acariciarme y moviéndose un poco se colocó sobre mí, recostándose en mi pecho, me miraba fijamente mientras sonreía, logré soltar una risa nerviosa, la forma en la que me miraba me hizo comprender que, al menos para ella, no habíamos terminado aún.<br>—ahmm ¿sucede algo?  
>—Sí, quiero seguir "jugando" contigo—acercándose lame la comisura de mis labios— pero...no quiero lastimarte mucho —guiñándome<br>—Oh, si es por eso no te preocupes—sonreí burlonamente—estoy acostumbrado a tus maltratos  
>—Lo que pasa es que eres masoquista—empezó a besar mi cuello, todo estuvo bien hasta que decidió empezar a dejarme marcas, succionaba y mordía mi piel, sentí como empezaba a incorporarse para quedar sentada sobre mí, abrí mis ojos y la mire fijamente a los suyos, pude notar deseo y suplica, sonreí con resignación mientras tomaba su mano y le susurraba un: "de acuerdo", con su lengua empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, mi piel se erizaba con cada toque recibido, ahora...me tocaba a mi someterme ante ella...<p>

Desperté un poco desorientado, por unos instantes creí que había sido un sueño, hasta que vi a Viri abrazada a mí, desde que la conozco tomó la costumbre de buscar refugio en mis brazos, a mi me gustaba saber que se sentía a salvo conmigo.  
>Decidí esperar a que ella despertara y empecé a acariciar su cabello. Me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos hasta que la sentí moverse, también lucía un poco confundida, pero al instante logró re-ubicarse y sonrió, dándome un beso en la nariz.<br>—Fudo...no creí que hubiera sido real  
>—Yo tampoco lo creía, pero sí lo es<br>—Hehe y dime...¿te incomoda?—enarcó una ceja y me miró con duda, no supe de qué hablaba  
>—...no...sólo, sólo estoy cansado<br>—Qué poco aguante tienes—ríe— pero no me refería a eso, quise decir si...si no te arrepientes  
>—No tengo nada de que arrepentirme, ¿sabes?, ambos estábamos de acuerdo, tú me amas y yo...yo te...amo a ti, no sé cómo podría arrepentirme<br>—Siempre titubeas cuando dices que me amas  
>—Oh, no es que lo dude, yo...sucede que...bien...—suspiro— es que no sé como decírtelo<br>—Bien...estuviste guardándote tus sentimientos hacia mí por mucho tiempo ya que pensabas que no eran sinceros y no eran lo correcto debido a nuestra...diferencia de edades, que de hecho no es tan grande, exagerabas un poco—sonríe de lado—y a pesar de negar tus sentimientos...te encelabas, estabas al pendiente mío, intentabas acercarte a mí...  
>—...la negación no me sirvió de nada...uhm mentira, de hecho el negarlo hizo que el sentimiento creciera...pero sabes que pasé por mucho para darme cuenta de que...de que te amo—al fin lo dije sin titubear—cuando me di cuenta de eso no sabía si debía decirte cómo me sentía, no sabía si debía quedarme callado, no podía saber si tú sentías lo mismo, pero ahora, es nuestro momento, solamente tengo una vida y al tenerte a mi lado...no puedo y no voy a dejarte ir—se sonrojó y me abrazó con fuerza tratando de no llorar, le correspondí el abrazo y besé su mejilla. Sé que podríamos tener complicaciones a futuro, pero también sé que podemos hacer que esto funcione.<p> 


End file.
